


LULLABY

by Joeyrumlow



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwarves In Exile, F/M, Fluff, Quest of Erebor, Romantic Fluff, Sleep Deprivation, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joeyrumlow/pseuds/Joeyrumlow
Summary: Loosely based on the prompt imagine Fili expressing his  feelings to you while sleeping and you thinking it a dream from imaginexhobbit on tumblr.





	LULLABY

**Author's Note:**

> A sweet and adorable Fili. I hope you'll enjoy!

You rolled on your stomach and buried your head under the bag that you had been using as a pillow. After sometime, you shifted and used your fingers to block your ears. You could not find sleep despite being incredibly beaten and tired. You desperately wanted to soothe your aching bones and muscles but alas! A peaceful slumber was the last thing you could enjoy. Still trying to adjust to the travelling ways, you found your situation extremely hopeless.The constant snores and rugged breathing troubled you more than the vicious attacks of the Orcs for they found their way into your ears and rendered you miserable and grumpy. 

You groaned with considerable pain and got up. You had to get some sleep before dawn for Thorin would not tolerate any delays. 

You grabbed your bedroll and your bag and made your way towards the far side of the hill where Fili was scheduled to stay for night watch. You hoped that the raucous sounds would not be so overpowering there. You found him calmly smoking his pipe and staring into the far distance. 

"You wouldn't mind if I'd lay down here right?" you said, spreading your bedroll next to him. 

"So, having trouble falling asleep again eh Y/N?" he said with a soft chuckle. 

"Yeah. It seems that your fellow Dwarves are determined to make up for your absence and bring me under Thorin's wrath again," you said with mild irritation. 

"What! I have never caused you such impertinence!" he cried with feigned indignation. 

"Of course," you huffed. Then, you laid down on your back and stretched your legs. 

"Ah, I think I can finally find some well deserved rest." You sighed and closed your eyes blissfully. 

Fili couldn't help but smile. The peaceful expression on your face had filled him with happiness and contentment. He turned to look at the stars as his smile widened. 

He had been taken in by your elegant manners at the very beginning in Bag End where he had admired your features by the light of the flickering flames. In the course of the journey, he became very much fascinated by your unprecedented skills and knowledge. He was drawn towards you and he desired to be better acquainted with you. However, a great many things in his mind prevented him from establishing a certain degree of familiarity and he often relied on his brother for help. Your presence had always brought him warmth and a sense of belonging. He had come to care about you and respect you. He could do nothing; he had actually loosened the reins on his heart willingly when he realised that his admiration was changing into something very different yet wonderful that became deeper with each passing day. 

He took a pull from his pipe and returned his gaze to your face. His eyes, a reflection of the deepest oceans, were filled with love and adoration. Even Mahal himself could not fathom the love he had for you.

However, there was a ferocious tempest raging within his heart. He had never been able to tell you how he felt, no matter how much he tried. He was suffering and very afraid; afraid that you would turn him away or worse, find someone else. He was also deeply worried about your safety for this quest was perilous and everyone's fate uncertain. He trembled at the very thought of losing you. He sighed and leaned back against the rock that somewhat sheltered you both from the rest of the company. 

"Are you alright Fili?" your sudden question startled the Dwarf. 

He shook his head. "I thought you were sleeping Y/N."

"Nobody falls asleep that fast," you replied with a drowsy smile. 

He smiled at your feeble attempts to keep your eyes open and said, "Go back to sleep Y/N. You need it."

"You seem pretty distracted. You can tell me Fili, whatever's bothering you," you replied, rolling on your side to face him. 

He blushed. "Its... its just... a lot of things have been going on in my mind and I..." he began, putting his pipe away and absent-mindedly fumbling with the sleeves of his coat. It was evident that he was anxious and agitated. You really wanted to hear his problems and comfort him but your fatigued body would not comply and you slowly began drifting away. 

"...I don't know how..." he stopped speaking as he saw you. A big smile came upon his lips and he nimbly removed a stray piece of hair from your face.  
"Nobody falls asleep that fast my dear, nobody but you," he chuckled warmly. 

He let his eyes run over you as he felt an overwhelming surge of emotion sweep over him. The magnitude of his feelings struck him once again - he was madly and deeply and helplessly in love with you. He let his rough hand run over your cheek with utmost care and tenderness. He then began to softly sing the song he had written for you during the past few days. He had never been good in writing verses but he had really tried to write those after he had learned of your fondness for them. Only Ori's volume had suffered more than him during this "treacherous" period, as Kili put it. 

"You melted me with a single glance,  
And I knew not whether I'd have a chance;  
My step was an uncertain prance,  
But I was hopeful for atleast a dance.  
You enthralled me with your daring stance,  
And wrapped me in a glorious trance.  
I am helpless and without a clue,  
Wondering how to say I love thee true."

With this, he stooped to place a gentle and lingering kiss on your temple and it overflowed with love, and love alone. His heart was racing and his face was on fire but he was glad to have finally opened his heart. 

The next day - 

"Hey Y/N, you know I had a very strange dream last night," Kili said enthusiastically. He was riding in the middle; Fili and you were riding on his either side. 

"What did you see?" you asked, curiosity filling you. 

"An Elf seemed to have fallen for me and she was passionately expressing her feelings!" he replied with a hearty laugh. "Can you believe that?" 

You laughed but then stopped when you recalled what you had seen. "I saw a similar kind of dream Kili," you suddenly interjected gravely. 

A vigorous flush climbed onto Fili's cheeks when he heard you utter these words, "Your brother was singing a song.... about his love for me." And this did not go entirely unnoticed.


End file.
